Without You
by Mrs.Beckett67
Summary: Master Azula is sent to get help from the 5 and po, after an injury from Shen's cannon she must stay at the jade palace before she can join the others and save Gongmen city. Azula is a red panda and far younger than shifu is. Don't read id you don't like that though please. No lemons though, just a cute story that came to mind. Takes place in KFP2 same plot line. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu panda

*So I had posted this story before but I deleted it because I thought it was bad, but I changed this up a little bit to make it a bit better. Please review!*

I rubbed my eyes as I felt the sun's rays poured through my window. I groaned and walked over to my clothes, I based them off of Master Tigress's outfit; when I had seen her painting in a letter from the jade palace. The designs on the shirt were gold, the rest of the shirt was black silk and my pants were also black silk. I was in love with black but the gold designs with the white wrappings made me look tougher than I already was. I wrapped my pant legs in white wrappings around my ankles, making sure that my pant bottoms were secure in the wrappings. I also wrapped the shirt at the bottom so it was tight on my hips; either way the shirt was baggy around my middle. After finishing getting dressed I gave myself the once over, making sure my Red Panda tail hair wasn't ruffled. I walked out and down to the kitchens on the lower floors, grabbing an apple from a crate and walking down the rest of the stairs. I never understood why the tower in Gongmen city had to be so high and have so many stairs. When I reached the last flight I put the apple core into one of the garbage crates before walking into the front training area. I saw Master Thundering Rhino, as well as Master Croc and Master Ox; Masters Croc and Ox were currently sparring, with master Thundering Rhino watching and giving them advice now and then. I stood next to master rhino, his figure casting a shadow over my body.

"Nice to see that you have finally woken up." He said with a deep baritone voice and a smirk on his face. I rolled my shoulders and put my hands behind my back.

"I was training very late last night." I rolled my shoulders again.

"You no longer need to train, you just need to keep in shape." I nodded.

"There is always room for improvement." I said, smirking. He laughed lightly, his eyes watching Ox and croc.

"Watch your form." He said to them. He looked at me. "5 years ago you exceeded the strength of every master in gongmen city." I cracked my neck a bit. "You might exceed the power of the Dragon Warrior."

"No, I know that I'm not." I said truthfully. "Anyways, I can't exceed his stomach capacity." I said with a bit of a chuckle. He laughed as well, shaking his head as he did so.

"All too true." He switched his staff to his left hand. I looked towards Ox and Croc before looking to the giant entrance doors. I twitched my ear to hear better. I saw the wood holding the door close, slice in half before falling uselessly to the floor. I saw a white peacock dressed in a white and silver robe walk through. I readied myself, moving my feet to face the peacock but keeping my arms at my sides. I no longer heard the sound of swords colliding with each other.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He said.

"Shen. What are you doing here?" Master Rhino said, gripping his hammer in his right hand firmly.

"Isn't it obvious? Taking back my house." Shen stopped, referring to the tower.

"Your house?" Rhino asked authoritavely.

"Don't you see the peacock on the front door?" He asked, referring to his father's carving on the door.

"Gongmen city and Gongmen tower is under the control of the council. And we shall protect it." Master croc and ox lunged forward, both fighting with shen only to have their attacks deflected. Master rhino joined in fighting, disarming Shen of his weapons.

"Show off." Shen said, annoyed.

"Your Kung Fu is no match for us." He said, still holding his staff tightly in his hand.

"No, but this is." Shen flew back to a pack of wolves and a giant box. The crate fell open, shen perched on top and a cannon below him. I saw him light the fuse before I was thrown back onto a dais. I felt a painful sting in my lower left stomach. I saw a small amount of blood but before I could investigate further I felt a tug on my sleeve before I was pulled down off the stone dais. I looked into the face of soothsayer. Her face was urgent.

"You must go to the Jade Palace, before Shen discovers you're missing." She said quickly. I nodded quickly as she shoved as small pouch in my hands. I felt a few coins and an extra set of wraps inside.

"Do not stop to rest unless it interferes with your fighting skills." I nodded and tied the drawstring pouch around the wrappings on my hip. "Now go." I looked up and saw Master Rhino on the ground 15 feet from closer to the tower. I felt my stomach drop.

"No." I saw soothsayer looking at me sadly, and I knew I had to leave now. I backed from our hiding spot, only having to kick a small number of wolves from my path. I kicked up dust when I ran through the city streets, jumping off of walls and over carts. I went into Kung Fu mode, my mission…get to the jade palace.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

The Valley of Peace was…well, peaceful. Mostly consisting of pigs and bunnies walking around with carts or baskets. I walked across the bridge quickly, getting multiple 'Isn't she' and 'Did you see her' whispers. I climbed onto a building after crossing the bridge; I saw this as a way to keep myself under the radar from now on. I didn't even cross 3 buildings until I heard screams from my left. I gasped my stomach, feeling the pain. I groaned and shook my head. I jumped onto buildings and landed in the center of the square. I saw multiple grappling hooks attached to the ground and some buildings. Shen's wolves were running around, gathering most of the metal instruments.

"WOOHOO!" I looked to the cliff above the town; I saw both the furious 5 and the Dragon Warrior. I grabbed the nearest wolf and set him through the nearest wall, taking out 2 more wolves that were in the way. I put my arm up as a wolf tried hitting me, I held my stomach with the other hand; feeling pain shoot through my stomach. I blocked the wolf's defenses before grabbing his fist and sending him towards wolves advancing on Po. I surveyed my surroundings quickly, running to the pots and pans tied together. I saw a pig holding onto a sitar for dear life. I went to slice the rope before a wolf landed in front of my path. He swung hid hammer at me, making me walk backwards; away from the trapped pig. I narrowed my eyes before jumping and spinning in the air before bringing my foot on his head. At the same time, the lead wolf came up.

"Go! Go! Go!" The pots and pans he was on were pulled up as he cut the rope on other pots and pans that were tied together. The trapped pig was in one of those that were cut. I ran, using both hands to propel me forward. I jumped and grabbed the rope; I felt my ankle being grabbed before me and the bundle were pulled back to the village square. I let the bundle roll before Mantis stopped it. I stood, facing the five and Po.

"Master Azula!" I heard Po nearly scream. I looked at him and nodded. "Whoaaa!" He said, jumping from foot to foot. "This is sooo cool!" He said.

"Master Azula, what brings you to the Valley of Peace?" Master Tigress asked cautiously.

"I must speak with Master Shifu, it's urgent." I let my shoulder relax.

"We will escort you to the Palace." Tigress walked forward, leading us away from the camp.

"We must hurry then, we do not have much time." I quickly said, jogging ahead of them all. I heard their food steps behind me as we ran through the center street. It didn't take me too long to reach the stone steps; I had to wait until they all caught up before I ran up the stairs, through the small arena and then stopping in front of the massive entrance doors.

I knocked the brass knocker and waited. I took deep breaths, recovering from the running. The door opened slightly, revealing the red panda, master Shifu.

"Master Azula, what can I do for you?" I held my stomach as I felt it ache from my wound.

"Master Rhino, he was killed by Shen's weapon." He opened the door so it was wide open.

"What?" He walked out, I saw that he was a few inches taller than me.

"Shen, he made a weapon. A cannon of sorts, he took control of Gongmen tower and by now…Gongmen city is probably under his control as well. Soothsayer sent me." I heard the others stop on the stone stairs behind us.

"Master? What's wrong?" viper asked.

"You know Master Thundering Rhino?" He asked, walking past me. I put pressure on my wound as I turned around to face the rest of them.

"Master Thundering Rhino, son of legendary Flying Rhino? The one who slayed 10,000 serpents in the valley of Whoa?" Po asked excitedly.

"He's dead." I said quickly.

"Whoa." Po said shocked, he looked to Shifu.

"But Master Shifu, Rhino's hammer defenses are unbreakable. How did Kung Fu stop him?" Tigress asked.

"It wasn't Kung Fu that stopped him, it was a weapon. A cannon of sorts." I said, sliding down the wall. "I was sent to get you, in hope that you will help save Gongmen city."

Shifu pointed his staff to the edge of the valley.

"Go, save Gongmen City, stop Shen." The five ran down the stairs, Po turning around and looking to Shifu.

"But how can Kung Fu stop something that stops Kung Fu?"

"Anything is possible, if you have inner peace." Shifu answered with a smile. Po nodded and proceeded to go to the village before he turned to look at me.

"What about master Azula?" He asked. I smirked.

"I will join you at the prison, Masters ox and Croc should be there." I stood up, wobbling a bit. I realized I had lost more blood that I thought I did. "Besides, I need to heal. "

"Okay." He said before running down the steps. I sighed, removing my hand from the wound.

"Come, if we hurry you can meet them at the river before the city." He walked to the door, I tried to follow but my legs wobbled and my head felt dizzy. I felt Shifu wrap an arm around my waist, while putting my arm over his shoulders. I felt him lead me forward and into the Palace.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Shifu put alcohol onto a cloth and then dabbed it on my wound. I sucked in a breath as I felt the sting.

"I'm sorry." He said. I smiled at him, saying that it was fine. He grabbed a set of medical wraps.

"If you would sit up please and pull your shirt up?" He unraveled the wrap. I sat up, and pulled the hem of my shirt from out of my wrappings and held it an inch above my wound. He walked over with a cloth and put it on my wound before wrapping the wrap around to hold it in place. I felt my cheeks heat up as he came closer to my face and put the wrap behind my back before bringing it over my stomach and then back again. I felt my cheeks heat up even more as he secured it to my hip, his fingers brushing lightly against my hip.

"Feel better?" he asked. Cleaning up the medical supplies.

"Yes, thank you." I was trying to calm down. I always had crushes on older guys but this new crush felt stronger. I shook my head of any idea of something happening between us, but part of me hoped that something could.

*Review?*


	2. Chapter 2

Kung Fu panda Ch.2 #2

***Thank you to my lone reviewer! I hope to get more updates quicker, except it won't be word for word. When I'm done with this I will do the first KFP, so that will be out in a few days hopefully!***

I sat up with a start as I pulled myself from my dreams. I was panting from the feeling of fear I had felt from my dream, I grabbed the blanket and threw it off of me as I sat up on my cot. I could feel my breathing even out as I stood and started to pace a little, being careful of my fast healing wound. I folded up the blanket and set it at the edge of the bed; looking out the open window and saw that it was still night time. I walked out and down the hall, being careful and being quiet as I walked down the hall and to the entrance of the Jade Palace. I opened the doors, and entered the sacred Hall of Warriors. My eyes were immediately drawn to the pillar I had been sent through a year earlier. It was repaired and looked brand new, paint and everything. I closed my eyes and breathed in as I was sent back through my memories of last year's events.

_ I was standing in the middle of the bridge that crossed over the first river and led to the small island that led to the mountains out of the valley; a storm was making its way to the Jade Palace. I looked forward and saw the 5 helping the citizens of the Valley of Peace, I clenched my fists. The Dragon Warrior was still in the town, I had kept my appearances to a minimum so as not to get him all riled up. I tried to stay away from people who got excited from seeing a master. I looked to the Jade Palace, fists still clenched; we had left Shifu by his self and I was beginning to feel guilty. Throwing all rationality from my brain, I ran to back over the bridge and to the town. I ran past Po and his father who were standing in the middle of the street talking. I ran to the bottom of the stairs, looking to the Jade Palace I saw Shifu and Tai Lung fighting on the step, I ran up the stairs and through the first training arena where Po was discovered to be the Dragon Warrior. Shifu and Tai Lung were nowhere to be seen, I ran up the stairs faster at this discovery. Sliding to a stop as I saw Tai Lung holding Shifu down with Oogway's staff, I ran forward and jumped as the staff broke from the pressure on either end. I collided with Tai Lung's side; we both collided with the wall, leaving a big crack. I wobbled back, not paying attention to my surroundings; I steadied myself as Tai Lung stood, growling at me. He jumped forward, grabbing onto my shoulders and spinning me and throwing me one armed through a pillar. I could feel pain running through my arms and my head was ringing and throbbing as I lay on the floor. Tai Lung and Shifu were jumping from pillar to pillar, avoiding the one that was now collapsed. I heard lightning strike and I saw Shifu jump up and through the roof. My vision started to clear up as I stood and leaned on the remains of the pillar. I saw Tai Lung, holding Shifu; spin him in mid-air before kicking him towards a pillar while still in mid-air. I saw Shifu fall uselessly to the floor after hitting the pillar, Tai Lung stalking towards him with his paws covered in blue fire. I dropped to the floor in my attempt to get to Shifu, my legs felt wobbly and they were probably fractured. Shifu stood quickly as Tai Lung threw his first fiery punch, only to be blocked by Shifu. As Tai Lung threw blow after blow, Shifu took a few more hits before Tai Lung hit him one last time and Shifu was sent backwards to the dais where the small pool that was under the Golden Dragon. I couldn't hear Shifu or Tai Lung speak, their voices seemed to be nothing but mumbles. I saw Tai Lung grab Shifu by the throat and shake him in the air; his face spoke volumes of realization as he found out the scroll was gone. He slammed Shifu down on the stairs of the dais; I let out a small squeak. Tai Lung was not holding back as he closed his hand around Shifu's throat. I felt my ears pop, I assumed my hearing had returned now but Shifu's voice was still just a whisper. I felt the pain in my legs subdue a little; I was glad that my body was fast at healing, mostly due to my learning of bending and healing from Oogway. I saw Shifu's eyes roll back as his breathing started to slow, I was about to run and collide into Tai Lung again but stopped as I heard a voice from the wide hole in the door. I saw Po panting heavily after his run up the stairs. Tai Lung threw Shifu down onto his stomach before turning and walking forwards to Po. I ignored them both, running cautiously over to Shifu and turning him over and put his head on my lap. I was glad his eyes were only half opened so I had hope that he wouldn't see my eyes starting to tear up. I wiped my eyes and breathed a shaky breath; I checked his pulse and felt that it was slowly getting stronger. I sighed in relief; I did a small healing practice that was similar to how Shifu helped the 5 after they had been nerve attacked by Tai Lung. I heard the bones in his chest heal as the healing took place. I held Shifu's hand as I kept his head supported on my lap; I looked out the destroyed door and realized the sun was already over the distant mountains. I felt Shifu's hand close around mine as he started stirring, I quickly and gently set his head down on the floor and put his hand beside him._

"_Shifu?" I whispered._

I opened my eyes as I broke free from my memory, I felt the stiffness in my knees; I assumed I had been standing there for a half hour or so. I saw the first rays of light coming over the mountains, the sun pouring through the open door. I felt my skin and fur tighten as my wound finished healing; I turned to look at the lit candles and the painting of Oogway over them. I buried my feelings for Shifu as I walked forward and sat down to meditate. I sat there, calming myself and slowing my breathing. I twitched my ear back as I heard light footsteps approach.

"I don't think sneaking up in a master is the best thing to do." I said, sitting up straighter and still practicing my breathing.

"And I believe that I am the most experienced master out of the both of us." I heard the too familiar voice say. I felt my heart speed up as my breathing progress was now rendered useless. I heard Shifu sit down next to me, I opened my eyes and slowed my breathing while attempting to slow my heart rate.

"How's your wound doing?" He asked, eyes looking forward at the painting of Oogway.

"Fully healed." I said, as I stood. He stood as well, eyebrows raised.

"In one day? I don't believe it." He said, hands behind his back.

"As I remember, Oogway told you to start believing." I said, walking out of the Palace.

"That was with Po." He said, his voice held a small laugh as he said this.

"Well that doesn't mean don't believe in anything else except Po." I chuckled.

He chuckled and smirked. I saw the changes that happened within the year; he seemed younger, happier, and admittedly thinner.

"What?" he asked, turning to me.

"You got…thinner." I said, looking at where his big stomach use to be. He laughed and I swore I saw his stomach tighten under his robes.

"No need to flex." I said. He smiled happily.

"Who says I was flexing." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I need to leave. The five and Po are probably on their way to cross river." I turned and slowly walked to the right of the Palace, I walked to my room; Shifu following me closely. I grabbed a small messenger bag that was shaped like a crescent moon under my cot. I looked to Shifu.

"Might I borrow this?" I said, holding the small bag up.

"Of course, no one uses it so it's yours." He said leaning against the frame of the Chinese paper door. I grabbed the drawstring pouch and put it inside.

"Thank you." I said, standing up and brushing past him and back to the front of Palace. I walked through the hall of warriors and to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple or two and a few coins I had hidden from my stash that was in the far back of the bottom shelf of a cupboard.

"How long has that been there?" Shifu said behind me.

"Since last year." I saw, slipping them into a small pocket inside the messenger bag. I brushed past him; I blushed as I felt his stomach, which was pretty strong if I do say so. I walked out and back into the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Stopping to look at the pillar again.

"Still thinking about last year?" He asked, standing next to me. I looked up the two inches to see the side of his face; I turned forward to the hall again.

"No." I said with a sigh. "Just remembering."

"Not thinking?" he said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Different from remembering." I said softly. I felt his gaze on me and turned to meet his eyes.

"How so?" He asked softly with another smirk.

"Thinking means you want to remember, remembering means you didn't want to remember." I said softly, getting closer to his face. He got closer too; I could feel his breath on my face. I smirked as I remembered how he was all about personal hygiene, which he was currently maintaining with a minty fresh breath.

"Well I guess that makes perfect sense." He said in a whisper with a confused smirk. I smiled and I felt my face grow closer to his.

"Of course it does." I said with a smile, he chuckled quietly and I felt his face grow closer to me.

"Only you." He whispered. I felt my eyes shut as he closed the inch that separated both of our lips. I pulled him closer to me and his lips pressed harder to mine, his arms wound around my hips, holding me tightly to him. Our kiss was soft and slow but held so much love and passion, and I immediately regretted my decision to join the 5 and Po. I let out a heavy breath as we pulled away, his arms still around me as my grip on his robes loosened. I opened my eyes slowly and smoothed down the silk on his chest. I looked up to meet his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said, as I rested my head under his chin.

"And you have no idea how long I've waited for that." I said happily. Shifu pulled me closer to his chest, if that was possible. We stood like that for a few more minutes before I decided that I needed to go help save China.

I sighed and pulled away so that Shifu's hands just held my hips now.

"Well I suppose I should go help save China." I said, fixing his robes.

"I suppose you should." I looked out to the distant mountains and walked out onto the front steps. Shifu stood next to me.

"Would you like to try this?" He asked gesturing to me and him. I smiled up at him.

"You already know I would." I said, his arms coming around and hugging me close to him. I put my hands over his as they rested on my stomach. He squeezed me closer to him before letting me go. I turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I won't be long." I said facing him.

"Good." He said, smiling. With that I launched myself backwards, twirling in mid-air before landing at the base of the stairs after a few seconds. I ran forward, my eyes on the mountains in the distance.

*So how was that? I'm writing the next chapter right after I post this! Review too please!*


	3. Chapter 3

KFP ch.3

*Like I said, new chapter right after I posted the second one. I am so obsessed and in love with KFP that I might take Kung Fu during my summer break! Yay! Read and Review!*

I looked out and over the rooftops, looking for any sign of Tigress or mantis or anyone of the five. Right now even Po would have been a nice sight to see, even with his constant asking to show him my Kung Fu. I slid down the roof and jumped over to the other side of the roof, steadying myself I looked around once more. Trying to avoid being seen by the wolves, I cautiously jumped to a rooftop that was higher than me. I landed in a crouch and jogged over the roof and jumped to the next rooftop. I looked around again, my gaze dropping to the tower that was near the river that ran through Gongmen city. I had to blink three times before I realized that Crane was flying straight over Main Street, I saw Po fly through the air before he landed in the street somewhere, I quickly started running and jumping over the rooftops to catch up to them seeing as I didn't meet them at the river crossing. In a matter of five minutes I had managed to catch up to everyone, catching their eye (except Po who was a few yards in front of us.) I hopped off of the roof I was on and down onto the street. Po was on one wheel of a used to be two wheel wagon.

"Guys—Guys—Guys—Guys!" he yelled, trying to push his self forward to the bandit I assumed we were chasing. Tigress sped up on all fours; she was launched forward by Mantis after she called on him for help. She jumped and shot Po forward, leaving a trail of fire behind him as he sped forward to Gongmen tower. We ran faster, avoiding the dwindling trail of fire; I could see Po and the bandit on a shared wagon, my eyes bulged as I saw the wagon drop down the stairs. I held back a laugh as they both screamed and held onto each other as they fell to the courtyard. I looked down the stairs before turning around and running back a few yards; I ran back towards the stairs before jumping off and free falling to the courtyard where Po and the wolf were. The others followed suit, landing a few feet from my right. Tigress helped Po stand up as he wobbled a bit from impact. I could see they small crater in the stone from where Po slammed the wolf into the cobblestone.

"TASTE THE DEFEAT!" He fell back into Tigress. "Next time you take on a panda…you better bring a whole…ugh—" I heard bows drawn and the thundering of footsteps approaching and surrounding us. Po stopped talking before he spoke in a small voice; he stood up without Tigress's help now. I could see multiple spears pointed to us, among them were two gorillas both casted a shadow over all of us. The wolf stood up, rising to his full height.

"I guess nobody told you…you mess with the wolf you get the fangs." With that he hit Po with an uppercut to his stomach. Po let out a big groan while clutching his stomach. I pushed a spear out of my face. "No I've hit you twice. What're you going to do about it?" There was a dramatic pause.

"WE SURRENDER!" he yelled, his arms rose while he jumped up and down. Instantly, different wolves with different types of cuffs and a small cage stepped forward. The 5 (excluding Mantis) were given normal cuffs that hit their important nerve endings, and Mantis was put into the small cage with a yelp of protest as Po man-handled him. I was given a new version of cuffs, one that stopped the flow of my chi, and stunned the nerves in my hands; I realized that these cuffs were designed especially for me, so that it cut of my healing abilities, the nerve attacks, and my special 'bending' technique **(A/N Think Avatar: the last airbender)**. I let out a huff as we were pushed forwards to the tower.

"Po what're you doing?" Tigress asked surprised. Po smirked.

"Trust me. I've got a pl—ahhhhah ow." He said as his 9-point acupuncture cuffs were put on him.

"I hope this plan is better than the one where you tried to cook rice in your stomach by eating it raw and pouring boiling hot water down your throat?" Tigress asked sarcastically. Po smirked.

"This plan is nothing like that plan." Po said.

"How?" Tigress asked, her eyebrow raised.

The doors to Gongmen tower's courtyard opened, I was immediately greeted with the heart wrenching sight of where Thundering Rhino was forced through the stone floor. His hammer was at the far end of the wreckage a red ribbon tied loosely to the long staff. I felt my stomach drop and my heart clench up, he was my close friend and master here in Gongmen city, one I could always count on.

"Because this plan is actually going to work." Po said confidently as he fell into the indent in the stone. I shook my feelings of sadness, having already come to terms with his death at the Jade Palace a few days ago. We stood there for a few moments before we were forced forwards. Smirking, I looked to Po as he stood bravely before our obstacle.

"Ah. My old nemesis…Stairs." He said dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

We were pushed forwards and up the stairs. About 3 flights of stairs in Po threw up a bit, laughing about it as we went higher. On the 11th floor, one of the gorilla henchmen picked him up and carried him the last four flights to the top. Breathing slightly heavily, I was met with Shen, soothsayer and Shen's weapon displayed proudly behind him.

I scooted away from Po as he mumbled on about his sickness on the 3rd floor; tigress sent a spear at a pillar as one of the wolves put it too close to her face. I bowed to the soothsayer as soon as I saw her.

"Greetings Panda…We meet at—" Shen started.

"Hey? How's it going?" Po interrupted, his breathing only slightly labored.

"Hey." Shen said, a bit disappointed. Soothsayer stepped in front of Po.

"You've grown up…bigger that I thought. " Po made only small protests. "Strong." She opened his mouth. "Healthy." Po pulled back from her.

"Hey, I don't know who you are but please stand aside sir." He said.

"That's a lady." Viper said with a whisper.

"Oh, sorry. The beard kinda threw me off. A little…misleading." He said awkwardly. Soothsayer just smiled and stroked her beard. "False advertising." I let out a small chuckle.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Shen said, his voice was between a yell and a groan; but you couldn't ignore that agitated edge in his voice. "Bring the prisoners to me." I felt myself getting nudged forward with a forceful shove. I groaned and tried to control the jolt in my hands. Trying to control the urge to shoot water from any source near by. Shen widened his eyes as I struggled. He smirked and laughed. He walked forward and lifted my chin and I could tell he saw what I could do. He chuckled again and snapped his fingers. I was lifted away from the others and brought next to soothsayer. She put a hand on my shoulder and I felt myself relax only slightly.

"Weapon!" Po yelled, he immediately jumped and kicked the table that held the weapon, and kicking the 'weapon' in mid-air. When he was done, the miniature was nothing but broken pieces of metal. "You guys did you see that? I was all 'Watcha' and all 'Hi-yah'! Did you see that?" he said doing a small jig with Mantis in the cage in his hands. The rest of them were pushed in front of the real weapon as Po suddenly came to realize that the mini weapon wasn't really THE weapon. Shen let out a maniacal laugh.

"Do you really believe that this is the warrior destined to defeat me?" He asked to the soothsayer. She stood.

"No." She said dramatically. "I know he is." Shen laughed at this.

"Oh! Look at this…a lifetime to plot his revenge and he comes to me on his knees." He said through chuckles.

"What? A lifetime? We just found out about Master Thundering Rhino a few days ago. And we came to avenge him!" He said feistily. I looked around, confused; the five looked confused as well.

"And you've come to avenge nothing else?" soothsayer asked mysteriously.

"Well yeah! All those pots and pans that you've stole. We're going to want those back!" Po said.

"Nothing else?" Soothsayer asked.

"You probably did a bunch of other evil stuff too. I don't know." Po answered. I tried to think of why Po could have come to defeat Shen, but then it struck me that Po was the only panda I've ever seen. The first one I had seen since…my eyes widened considerably. Shen had been banished by his parents for a reason; I remembered when he came to the tower the one day, only to be sent back. That was the day he was banished, only I never found out why he was. I could only assumed he had something to do with Po, maybe him or just maybe the pandas; or maybe even both. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Shen pulled a knife on Po.

"The only reason you're still alive is that I find your stupidity mildly amusing." Shen said, the knife still in front of Po's face.

"Well thank you. But I find your evilness extremely annoying." Po countered.

"Who do you think you are Panda?" Said Shen.

"Who do think I am Peacock?" I raised my eyebrow at this little exchange of words. Shen started out with a small chuckle before an all-out laugh, Po joined in only calming down enough to ask,

"Why are we laughing?" Shen's laughing calmed down.

"Take aim." I felt my stomach drop again, that was now twice in the same day. The gorillas opened doors behind my fellow fighters; I saw their faces of fear. The weapon clicked down until it was even with them.

"Fire." Shen said. The wolf pulled out a stick with a bit of rope that had a dimming heat on it. The wolf lit the fuse, only for the cannon not to fire.

"Well light the…thing!" He yelled. I looked at the fuse on the cannon to see an all too familiar arm stopping the fuse from burning. I fought to hold in the smirk as Mantis continued to do this before he grabbed the stick from the wolf.

"Fear the Bug!" He yelled, stick raised over his head like a weapon. Po laughed triumphantly as Tigress Jumped out of her cuffs and released the others.

"Get the weapon!" Po yelled. They all went after the weapon and took it down before we could move. A gap in a hole was the only indication that the weapon was there. Shen had run backwards as Tigress had blown the first blow to the weapon, Po running over to Shen. I was grabbed by the gorillas, along with the soothsayer.

"Azula!" I heard, as I was grabbed. I looked and saw tigress starting to run at us.

"Stay with Po!" I said, as she halted to a stop. She didn't look too happy, nut she gave me a nod before I was out of sight of her as we hurried sown the stairs and towards the river. I saw Shen jump from the building, flying overhead as we entered the building. I saw the multitude of weapons as we were pulled through the building to the top floor. I was put on my knees, soothsayer standing behind me with her hand on my shoulder.

"Fire!" He yelled. I fought the gasp that erupted from me as three cannon balls were fired. In a few moments time the tower was crumbling over the wall and towards the town. I shut my eyes tightly hoping that they had gotten out all right.

"Where are they going?" Shen yelled to no one in particular. I saw the tower collapse on the stone wall as they all jumped off the tower and into the town. Shen groaned and yelled in frustration.

"You idiot!" Shen yelled and kicked his gorilla henchmen in the nose, before jumping down to where his map of China was. "Call in the wolves! All of them! I want them ready to move! The year of the Peacock, begins, NOW!" He said, looking at his map. I rolled my eyes as the lead wolf tried to tell Shen he only had half a year for the year of the peacock.

"Get the wolves ready." He said dangerously. "We're loading the ships now!" The wolf didn't move until Shen started to yell. "Now! Now! Now!Now!Now!Now!" The wolf ran up and I could only assume to the roof. Sure enough there was a howl from up above me.

"And someone get me a full body acupuncture cuff!" He yelled, approaching me as he did. "You, Master Azula, shall be the crown jewel of my rein." I bent my ears back and glared at him. He only chuckled at me. "We'll put you at the front of the boat, no doubt you'll be a good weight on this balance beam fight." I kept up my glare, not even daring to falter. "Yes, yes." He whispered. With a snap of his fingers I was lifted by two wolves. "Put her in the full body suit, I want her chained down to the front of MY boat." He looked at me, I still held my glare. "In front of the weapon on my boat, dead center. Nowhere else."

With that I was dragged to the river, still in the 9-point acupuncture cuffs. I saw a gorilla walk up to me with the same suit that held Tai Lung in the prison, only smaller. I was forced down on my knees as regular cuffs were put on my wrists and bolt down onto the ship. I still couldn't understand the reason as to why Shen needed me to be bolted down when the suit was enough to hold me. I felt the suit go on my back like a shell on a turtle, but they didn't put the pins in just yet. I heard a laugh behind me.

"Perfect." He said, coming around to face me, raising my chin so I was forced to look in his eyes. He waved the 9 pins in front of my face. "Unlike this suit, I can determine where to put this pins…" He walked behind me. "And if I'm correct, this spot here…" He said, I could feel his finger on the middle of the metal back. Where most of my energy flowed. "Is where your 'bending' comes from." He did this, naming off every correct position where my energy flowed, or putting the pin in a muscle that helped to direct where the energy was sent. As of right now I was his puppet. As a test he hit the pin farthest to the left, instantly a small wave was sent down the river. When he turned the pin I saw my hand move involuntarily, or as much as my hand could with the metal cuff on and chained down; I saw a small whirlpool form for a few minutes before disappearing and leaving only a few waves as an indication it was ever there. Shen chuckled.

"Thank you boys!" He said. "Now for the others…" I looked around and really wished I hadn't, I felt my back tense up and sting with pain. I shook it off, trying to suppress a few tears. "Put them there, chain and hang them between those two masts." I saw the five being dragged out in chains, wrapped all together in one big mass. I saw Tigress struggle against the chains before she noticed me. The others also looked to me after following Tigress's gaze. I saw the fear in their eyes, I probably looked terrible. Fur ruffled the wrong way, eyes drooping from lack of sleep, and there was also the scary sight of me being treated like a dangerous criminal like Tai Lung. I looked at the deck and closed my eyes. Trying to meditate and calm myself as much as I could. But I had the fear that I would hurt the citizens of Gongmen.

In a few minutes time, we began to move towards the harbor. I keep my face down, hoping that somehow this would help solve my problems even though I knew it wouldn't.

"Lord Shen? What about the bridge?" I heard behind me.

"Nothing shall stand in my way." Shen said. "Fire!" I looked up to see the few citizens on the bridge run off before it exploded, stone falling into the river below. I saw Tigress move in the chains ahead. I saw Po on the top of a building that was probably 4 blocks away. He had a straw hat on his head, admittedly it made him look cooler.

"How many times do I have to kill the same stinking Panda?" Lord Shen yelled. I kept my head low and my eyes closed. I could hear only whispers of what Po was trying to say…even with my big ears and fine hearing it was still hard to hear him. Shen groaned quietly in thought.

"Ok…Take aim!" He said. I could hear Po make noises of frustration and groans as he fell from the high roof, to the point where I could finally hear him.

"Just get him!" Shen ordered. I looked up quickly, only for the pins to sink deeper and cause me more pain. I dropped my head again, breathing and keeping my eyes closed in order for me to get through the pain. I heard screams of 'No! Don't shoot!' and I could only assume Po was on the boats so that the cannons had no choice but to follow. I heard splashed in the water as wolves most likely abandoned ship.

"Don't shoot! Crossfire!" The lead wolf yelled.

"Attack!" Shen yelled. Instantly I heard battle cries that were still kind of distant. I heard the bell like sound of chain breaking; I believed it to be the five as they were set free. I heard even more battle cries and sounds of fists making contact with fur or bone. Then I heard something I believed I wouldn't. The sound of Ox and his weapons as he fought. I felt my heart raise at the thought. I also heard Croc as he came jumping out of the water as well.

I felt a sting in my right and left shoulder and I heard the sound of water moving through the concrete riverbed. I felt my hands moving involuntary as Shen pressed down on the pins, he stopped after a few seconds, but I knew it would be enough to cause damage.

"Master Shifu!" I heard Po yell. I looked up ignoring the pain I felt all over my back. I saw him easily speed over the wolves, knocking them out as he went. He knocked out all of those around the 5, Po, ox, and croc. Tigress was at the front of the fleet of boats, she pushed the cannon to the opposite end, the boat tipping forward and blocking the entrance. Po managed to cross two masts as Crane blew wind in the masts, which sped forward. Blocking the way out even more. The rest of the boats followed suit, crashing and rocking onto of each other.

"What?" Shen asked loudly. An explosion of fireworks erupted as they all jumped out of the wreckage to fight more wolves. "Why aren't we firing?" Shen yelled.

"They're taking out all of our gunners sir." The lead wolf yelled over the noise.

"Fire! Fire at them!" Shen yelled louder.

"But sir, we'll kill our own…" the wolf said, I heard his voice begin to crack.

"I said fire at them!" Shen yelled louder. "Fire!"

"No." Shen threw hit blade at him, he hit almost every pin in my back before he fired a cannonball. The sound of roaring water and cannon fire drowning out my cries and sobs of pain. A whirlpool and multiple waves were made as all of the wrecked boats were crushed and destroyed along with everyone being thrown out into the harbor. As we pulled out and into the harbor I saw Po and the others looking at the ship I was on, no doubt waiting for something to happen. Multiple thoughts ran through my head as I thought of what Shen could cause with me under his control. I looked down eyes shut as tight as they would go.

Shen let out a wheezy laugh. He was quiet though too.

"As you wish. Let's finish this." I heard the cannons click as they moved into place. "Fire!" Shen said happily.

I could hear Shen gasp from behind me, and I slowly lifted my head to see Po reflecting a cannonball.

"Again!" Shen yelled. Po threw it away again. Only it landed closer to the boats on my left. I looked at Po as he threw cannonball after cannonball away from his self. I was trying to catch his eye so I could make his see what I needed him to do. "Kill him! Somebody! Kill him!" Shen cried. I saw Po look at me as he dodged the cannonballs instead of throwing them. I could tell he was holding back.

"Po!" I yelled. He shook his head no as best he could without putting his self in the way of the cannon fire. "Do it now!" I yelled to him. He slowly nodded as the next one came to him. I ducked my head and curled up as best I could as a cannon ball was fired over my head. I knew this was the right thing to do; Po had already taken out most of the boats. I tried as best I could to help build up the energy and his momentum via the water as he spun and spun with the cannon ball. He looked at me one more time before he threw it; I felt the air as it passed over my head and into the cannon hole. I felt myself thrown forward and far into the harbor. I somersaulted into the water and spun underwater; struggling to find the surface. When I did find the surface I came up scratching and clawing at the boat Po was on before, I opened my eyes and saw him standing on the wreckage of Shen's ship. The fleet was gone and so were the cannons all that was left now was broken wood from the boats and scrap metal from cannons. I swam my way over to a boat that was docked on the deck as soon as I was breathing normally. I struggled to raise myself out of the water. I was soon joined by the 5, ox and croc, who were very fierce in asking me what had happened. I stood and felt my jaw drop as I saw Po hug Tigress. As soon as Po let her go the other 4 hugged Po tightly. Shifu walked and stood next to me as Po was choked and held down with hugs.

"It seems you have found inner peace…at such a young age." Shifu added sourly. I let out a small laugh. Po leaned forward.

"Well I had a pretty good teacher." He said, as he pulled Shifu into a hug which he quickly and promptly squeezed out of before standing on a post a few feet from the ship. As we stood there, fireworks were set off. Forming a peacock and the ying and yang sign. I pulled on Shifu's staff that was in his hand, pulling him over and onto the dock. He smirked as I pulled him close to me. Po gasped and I just rolled my eyes.

"Couldn't stay away." I asked. I heard and felt a deep rumble in Shifu's chest.

"Without you believe I'd have to achieve inner peace all over again." He said in a whisper. I felt him pull me closer as he kissed my forehead. I felt my heart relax and I realized, without him I'd never be happier than I was now.

"You have no idea how worried I was when I saw Shen had you captured." Shifu said. I nodded and felt my heart drop and my eyes water. I shook my head as he pulled me close.

"I was so scared, when you showed up. I—I didn't know what Shen would do and how he would react. I didn't know if he would—" I heard shifu make shushing noises as he rocked me back and forth. We were back at the Jade Palace in the Scared Hall of warriors. I had broken down and cried, letting all my emotions flow freely.

"Azula, you must always know that I will always be there. No matter how far, and no matter where it is; I'll be there for you. Because before you I was just an empty shell, nothing. But now, being here with you makes me realize that without you… I'd have nothing and without you I'd rather relive the days of everything I regretted. Your part of my life, and I your if you'll have." I looked into his eyes, my eyes still watery.

"I want all of you, every day, just you and me. We'll take it all one day at a time, because without you I'd have nothing to live for." Shifu smirked.

"Well then you'll have to live every day." I smiled, for once in a long time I felt like I was home and for once I felt like I belonged.

*So I am now done with this, but I will hopefully make a first part based off the first movie! Please Review!*


End file.
